In the technique described in Patent Document 1, an evaluation value for evaluating deterioration of a battery due to high-rate discharge is calculated based on the records of a current value when the battery is charged/discharged. When the evaluation value does not exceed a target value, an upper limit value for allowing discharge of the battery is set to a maximum value. In contrast, when the evaluation value exceeds the target value, the upper limit value is set to a value smaller than the maximum value.
According to Patent Document 1, when the evaluation value does not exceed the target value, the upper limit value is set to the maximum value, so as to produce vehicle dynamic performance as required by a driver. Further, when the evaluation value exceeds the target value, the upper limit value is set to a value smaller than the maximum value, so as to suppress the occurrence of deterioration due to high-rate discharge.